Usapyon (anime)
(Original series) Hana Satou (Yo-kai Watch!) | voice = Katie Leigh }} is a Yo-kai and one of the main characters of the Yo-kai Watch animation series. History Prior Events Usapyon was originally a wild otter who was named “Danny" that somehow ended up in a rabbit pen. He was ignored by others, because he wasn't a rabbit, which made him feel depressed. One day, a scientist by the name of Doctor Hughly adopted the otter from the pen, hoping he would send him to outer space. As they both bonded very well, Professor Hughley hoped he would take the otter into outer space. As the rocket tried to launch, the cage broke open and Danny was thrown out. He somehow landed on the lever, which caused a button to appear and the rocket launch started to go haywire, making it explode. After Usapyon became a Yo-kai, he wanted to see Professor Hughley again but he was dropped from the project, causing the Yo-kai to feel saddened on the inside. Usapyon also tried to follow the professor, but he lost track of him. During that time, he eagerly looked for his master so he could apologize for the incident that happened. Yo-kai Watch (original series) Season 2 Usapyon Is Here! Usapyon made his debut in [[EP077|''Usapyon Is Here!]], where he tells Hailey Anne to buy a space watch that later turned out to be a Yo-kai Watch Model U Prototype. After Hailey Anne summoned Usapyon, he asks the girl for her help but she was not interested. He then begged her to listen to his story, which he explains that he is looking for a person. After explaining who the person is he is looking for, he tells about how he became a Yo-kai. While Usapyon explained, Hailey Anne was distracted by reading manga, causing the Yo-kai go into Invader Mode to make her listen. After Usapyon manages to get Hailey Anne's attention, the Yo-kai explains the backstory surrounding him. When Usapyon offered Hailey Anne to look for Professor Hughley, Hailey denied the request (with the Yo-kai Noway shown in sight). Suddenly, Usapyon offered the limited-edition Sailor Cuties figurine that Hailey Anne wanted to get if she could find the Yo-kai's master, causing her to accept the request. After asking around (with the help of some Yo-kai), Usapyon and Hailey Anne find out that Professor Hughley is staying at Fortune Hospital. When the duo reach Hughley's ward, Usapyon is shocked to find out that the Professor was hospitalized. As one of Hughley's colleagues tries to comfort him after a terrible accident he went through, he denies all of it, and tries to give up on his dreams, causing Usapyon to try and cheer him up. Later on, Usapyon is ashamed that Hughley didn't take notice of his commitment, as Hughley himself thinks he may never build a proper rocket. Hailey Anne gives Usapyon an idea of making a rocket from a model kit, causing him to get all motivated to the point of reminding the hospitalized professor that the Yo-kai would build a rocket of their own. ''Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly In [[EP078|''Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Engine!]], Usapyon decides to order a weekly model kit, which are the parts to build a rocket. Detective Agency In EP134, Hailey Anne breaks Usapyon's 4 rocket and fails to deliver a satisfactory apology, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate summons Tattletell and Sandmeh and they possess Hailey Anne. In the end of the segment, Hailey Anne gives Usapyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, Usapyon enters Invader Mode again, blasting Hailey Anne, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan. In EP150, Usapyon goes Invader Mode goes behind the scenes. After 10–15 minutes, Usapyon will return back to normal. However, Jibanyan tells Nate about Usapyon, which annoys the latter. He gets more agitated when Hailey Anne joins. Soon, the harassment goes too far causing Usapyon to get very irritable. This costs Hailey Anne, Nate, Jibanyan, and Whisper another Invader Mode attack. Season 3 In EP154, When Nate was inspirited by Push Pup, he started pressing Usapyon’s Invader Mode buttons, annoying the Yo-Kai. Usapyon got really mad to the point that he grabbed Nate’s hands, pressed his buttons down causing the latter to enter Invader Mode, causing Usapyon started attacking Nate for annoying him. (Hailey Anne is the only one that didn’t annoy Usapyon and was not the victim of his Invader Mode in this instance.) ''Yo-kai Watch! In YW030, Usapyon was resting in an river, but Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper saying bad words about him and this causes Usapyon to wear his spacesuit back and costs Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper an Invader Mode attack 2 times. He hides behind a tree during he joined the 3 main cast's journey, and get forgotten in the end of the segment, shouting to them. He later meet Hailey Anne again in YW032. It was revealed in YW033 that the Usapyon's Onechanside Form is the bigger, stronger version of him, like Captain Thunder. Relationships Hailey Anne Thomas Frankly, Usapyon sees Hailey Anne as a bit of a dummy. He gets annoyed by Hailey Anne's antics often, often causing him to go Invader Mode on her. Usapyon puts up a ton from Hailey Anne, though his breaking point is when Hailey breaks something of his and doesn't apologize, at which point he proceeds to run away to Nate. Despite everything they go through, Usapyon and Hailey Anne do clearly care for each other. Doctor Hughly Usapyon, Chibi at the time, was adopted by Doctor Hughly from a rabbit hutch long ago. He grew to share the same dream of seeing space as Doctor Hughly, but Chibi died in a rocket experiment before his dream could become reality. Usapyon felt guilty for ruining Doctor Hughly’s test and his resignation, so he, along with Hailey Anne, built a model Yo-Kai rocket to encourage Doctor Hughley to persue his dream. As it turned out, Doctor Hughley never gave up persuing his dream in order to fulfill his promise to Chibi. Jibanyan (anime) At first, Usapyon thinks Jibanyan is a weird creature due to his obsession with Next HarMEOWny. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan When Usapyon arrived in Japan, he admitted he was looking for Nate. He shrugs this off after becoming friends with Hailey. While Usapyon is a little irritated with the three when they first meet, mainly at Whisper for mispronouncing his name as 'U-S-A-pyon', he is willing to work with them if need be. Tomnyan Usapyon and Tomnyan first meet thanks to Nate and the two seem to hit it off rather easily and get along quite well due to them both being Merican Yo-kai. Usapyon enjoys Tomnyan's singing, unlike the rest of the characters, he even danced to it. However, this does not stop him from turning Invader Mode at him. In the anime, he teaches Tomnyan about the culture in Springdale, since he's from BBQ. Category:Anime characters Category:Main anime characters